Through the eyes of a child
by puppypants
Summary: Tim and Ziva have been assigned to protect a five year-old girl (McGiva)
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everybody. This should be about 8 chapters. Just got a puppy but will still try to post at least every other day. As they say, all reviews welcome.

I really don't own NCIS or anything doing with it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Do you mean Kuzsco? That llama from that Disney movie, "The Emperor's new groove?" Tim asked Cassie, looking at her, skeptically in the rearview mirror seated in the back in her car seat. Ziva sat next to him in the passenger seat, her hand over her mouth as she giggled; tears streaming down her cheeks. The five-year old's meek demeanor was dissapating, revealing her witty humor and carefree spontaneity, so Tim was delicate with his approach. She sheepishly nodded as she nervously pulled on her shoe outstretched in front of her.

"You do realize she thinks I look like the lovely Jasmine from Aladdin and you look like...ts..ts..tee, hee, hee...a pack animal with bad teeth."

"Nah, Tim has nice teeth. But, Tim you have long eyelashes and big, bue-fital eyes like a llama."  
Tim's heart melted.

"See? She thinks I have beautiful eyes."  
"You do." Ziva confirmed as she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. She smirked adoringly at his shy response; cheeks bright red. She treasured his exposed moments of innocence.

"Cassie you are a very observant young girl-"  
"I know. And I'm smart, too. I think God had to use a hammer when he made my head, to fit my big brain inside."

Tim and Ziva earnestly controlled their internal giggles, not wanting to discourage Cassie's growing confidence. Ziva did not look at Tim knowing she would erupt into laughter. The sweet girl was evidently blessed with a strong will and resilient temperament. After all the trauma she had recently endured; witnessing the murder of her father while hiding under their couch and now waiting to be reconciled with her missing mother was bound to take its toll.

They were now, en route to the agency's assigned safe house. They had been driving for miles, on vast, barren stretches of roads; vacant of cars, businesses or residential homes, for the most part.

"Tim, something's rotten in Delaware." Tim looked in his rear-view mirror spotting a black Ford Taurus with tinted windows.

"Denmark, Zeevs...as Bugs Bunny would say. And, yeah, I noticed."

"What's up doc?" said Cassie with an exaggerated overbite.

"Oh! Is that why Tony is always saying that to Ducky?" asked Ziva.

Cassie giggled uncontrollably. "You know someone named Ducky? Does he quack when he talks?"

"No. But he likes "quackers." Answered Tim, smiling in the mirror, giving her a wink. Cassie went into another fit of giggles.

"How long?" Tim whispered through the side of his mouth.

"I'd say twenty minutes. The car shows all the tell-tale signs of suspicion, what do we do, there is no where to go for cover?"

"Ziva." Tim looked at Ziva's seat belt as she sighed and wrapped it around her waist clicking it into place.

"Happy?"

"No, but I feel better knowing your strapped in."

"Oh. I'm sure you do." Ziva answered sarcastically.

"Ziva!" Tim saw the black Ford loom behind her through the window. They were all jolted sideways as the Ford bumped into the side of them. Cassie screeched.

"Hold on, Cassie! I think someone thinks we're a bumper car." said Tim, while still trying to project composure in his voice for her sake.

"I love bumper cars!" Answered Cassie.

"Well, you won't like these kind." Ziva said under her breath.

Tim swerved to the left, skidding, slowing down, watching the Ford, anticipating another knock as it also slowed down, too, then reversing into their back end, rocking their car, whipping their heads to the side.

"They mean business. You should be driving."

Ziva released the safety on her gun. "You'll do fine, Tim."

"I can't believe they're doing this; she's just a little kid."

Ziva rolled down her window, aimed and fired at their wheels, missing.

"Maybe we should... trade places." said Ziva.

Tim sped up to try to out run them until Ziva could get a better shot at their tires. They followed, catching up, but Ziva was able to blowout one of their tires as the Ford swerved out of control. The Ford slammed into them as it pinwheeled across the road. Tim tried to turn but one of the car's tires was stuck in the bent fender. There was a loud screech and a crash; the last sound Ziva and Tim heard before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, thanks for the reviews.. able to post due to such a well-behaved puppy (golden retriever) Was afraid my other dog,( terrier/daschund mix) would be jealous but loves him.

Do not own NCIS

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tim awoke, hanging upside down, strapped in, the airbag deployed. He pushed the airbag out of his way struggling with the amount of space it took up.

"Ziva?" He pushed her airbag up and checked her pulse.

"Thank God. Ziva, honey, wake up."

"Cassie?" Are you okay honey?" He detected a small whimper from the back. "Cass?"

"Tim...I'm scared."

Tim rubbed his face to take a second to get back his bearings. His head was foggy and he was suddenly aware of sharp pains settling throughout his body. He unbuckled the belt pushing against the roof of the car with attempts to stabilize his fall. His breathe caught when he felt a sharper pain, like a knife rip through his side. Momentarily, he crouched unmoving, waiting to gain back his breathe while breaking out in a cold sweat. He crawled out of his window then peeked through Cassie's. She looked at him with panic-stricken eyes, her arms quickly outstretched towards him.

Tim reached in. "Are you okay Cassie? Are you hurt?" Cassie shook her head. "Its because you have the safest seat in the house." Tim manipulated her through the window, cradling her to his chest, briefly rocking her. He could feel her fingers dig deep into his arms as she panted in distress. He gave her a moment, while whispering encouraging words in her ear as she settled.

"Now let's go check Jasmine, okay? We have to help her out of the car." Tim let Cassie stand as he followed, staggering, as the pain pierced through his side. He leaned over with his hands on his knees as tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. He felt Cassie's hand grab onto his pants leg. He looked down into frightened eyes and felt a renewed strength arise. He took Cassie's hand, hastily working their way to the other side of the car.

"Ziva?"  
"Jasmine?"

Tim looked down at Cassie giving her a smile.

Ziva did not respond; hanging, kept secure by her seat belt. Tim smelled smoke and searched the bottom of the car alarmed to see a small fire had recently ignited.

"Aaahhh, gees... come on, honey! We have to ski-daddle...I'll let you yell at me for making you put on your belt." Tim stretched and pain surged through his chest, his breathe caught as he reached for the clasp of her belt realizing it was jammed. He pulled but it would not budge.

Cassie shook his shoulder, "Tim! Please get her out"! Tears ran down her pudgy, pink cheeks as she pleaded.

Tim lifted his pant leg to unholster his knife from his ankle. "Cassie, I want you to start running towards that ditch." Tim swung his head directed towards the slope at the edge of the road. "We will be right behind you." Cassie stood staring into his eyes, questioningly. "I promise." Cassie shot out towards the decline, he felt a rush of admiration towards her seeing the determination in her scamper.

Tim stretched through the window and cut Ziva's belt, grunting as he tried to control her fall from her seat to the ceiling.

"Ziva! Wake up honey! Come on!" Tim pulled her into his arms, patting her cheek.

"Tim?"

"Hey, Ziva, we have to hurry. The car is on fire, we have to-"

Ziva tried to stand as Tim held onto her sides, steadying her. "Where is, Cassie?"

"We're going to meet up with her," Tim lifted Ziva into his arms as he bit back in painful effort. She wrapped her arm around his neck as he started towards Cassie. "See? I can...see..her peeking...over the incline."

"Come on, Tim! Hurry!" Cassie waved them on. When they reached Cassie, Tim released Ziva onto her feet then they all scurried down the hill, clumsily sliding. When they reached the bottom, Tim stretched out on the ground to rest.

"Ziva, are you okay?" An arm rested over his eyes to block out the sun.

Ziva rubbed her wrist. "Well...my wrist hurts." she twisted it, frowning, "And my head hurts, but otherwise... pretty good." Cassie cuddled up next to Ziva, hugging her around the waist. They all waited for the anticipated explosion, perplexed as it remained quiet and still.

"How about you Tim? Is it your ribs?" Tim nodded where he lay, waiting for the pain to ease. Ziva scooted next to him and lifted his shirt unable to conceal the shock at the sight of his discolored stomach and chest.

"You look like a bruised banana, Tim!" Cassie stood overlooking Ziva's shoulder.

"Tim." Ziva whispered. "You could be bleeding internally. I don't know what-" Tim turned his head to face her grasping her hand.

"We'll worry about that later, okay? For now, I can still function." Tim gave her a comforting smile and waited till Ziva nodded back before releasing her hand.

Tim remained laying down. "Ok... what have we salvaged? I have my gun." Tim felt his front pockets. "No cell, and Cassie's backpack."

"I have my gun, no cell.. and my hair tie." Ziva could see Tim's eyebrows go up in question as his bottom lip poked out. "Well, being me and Cassie have long hair it could really come in handy later."

Tim sat up to stand. "Ok, now, I want you both to stay here while I go check the other car for survivors."

"Tim, maybe, I should-" Tim put up his hand in disagreement.

"Okay, but be careful. " Ziva said under her breathe." Tim nodded.

Tim drew his weapon once he reached the top of the incline. He ran, crouched down, to the other car; It had, also flipped after hitting a telephone pole. He neared the driver side, putting his fingers through the shattered window to the driver's neck not detecting a pulse. The occupants had not been belted in and he noticed one had been flung from the car.

"Ziva should see this."

After checking all the passengers and confirming that they were indeed dead he made his way back to the ladies. He had gained Ziva's attention as soon as he topped the hill.

A sharp, red blast, burst, covering the horizon behind Tim as he fell forward from the concussion of the explosion.

"Tim!" He rolled through the dried mud and grass ending up at the bottom of the hill, stationary. Ziva and Cassie ran over to his side. "Tim?" Ziva rolled him over carefully.

Tim groaned then rubbed his head squinting. "I was wondering when that was actually going to explode." Tim coughed as Ziva knelt beside him.

"What did you hurt this time?"

"Nothing. Just increased my initial pain, is all. I'm okay... really. Let me just gather my...thoughts..." Tim sat up.

"Tim, you need to stop getting hurt." Tim smiled at the expression of concern on Cassie's face.

Ziva rubbed down his unkempt hair and wiped at one of the many smudges on his cheeks.

"So, what was the outcome?" asked Ziva.

"Well, lets just say they are all taking a ...nap; a really long one."

"They kicked the bucket, Tim?" asked Cassie.

"Well, Cass. I think they made a bad choice because... they weren't wearing their seat belts."

Cassie's hand went over mouth as she gasped, her eyes wide with shock. "Ziva, did you hear that?"

Tim squinted at Ziva as she responded with a sarcastic pout.

"Well, should we be getting along, Kuzsko before someone comes to replace them?" Ziva tweaked his nose.

"Okay... from what I remember from the map of the town there should be a residential area located just two miles that way... so the best way... to get there would be to cross this field then venture through the woods till we reach town. Luckily for us, its early so we have enough time to get through before dark."

Tim slowly straightened throwing Cassie's backpack over his shoulder. Ziva held Cassie's hand as they trudged through the clumpy mud of the field staying close to the outer perimeter for the incline's cover and protection. Ziva could see Cassie was having a tough time walking through the deep, dried mud so she picked her up resting her against her hip. Cassie filled in the time with questions and observations, taking their minds off their worries. The day was warm for the time being, the sun strong with a slight breeze. Tim stopped to put his jacket in the backpack along with the rest of them.

"Did cows live in this field? I like cows. They sing funny songs. But I don't like milk, asept when its strawberry." Ziva was having a tough time trying to keep up with Cassie's questions until she realized Cassie really wasn't interested in the answers but more content in listening to the sound of her own voice.

They reached the woods within ten minutes.

Ziva stepped in front of Tim and put her hand against his chest. "Now you... stay away from the poison ivy."

"Shhh, don't even say the words."

Ziva put Cassie down as she still held her hand.

"Let's just take a minute to sit." Tim rested on a nearby log then looked up to see the girls still standing.

"Tim, we have been walking for ten minutes."

"Fifteen. I just need to catch my breathe." Ziva stood next to him rubbing his shoulder.

"Can I have some raisins, Tim?"

Tim reached in Cassie's backpack pulling out a snack box, handing it to her. Cassie sat next to Tim on the log, resting her head on his arm looking up into his face.

"You can have some... maybe, they will help your ribs get better, they're full of vitamins."

"That is very nice of you, Cassie." Ziva smiled at Tim knowing he hated raisins but he threw a few in his mouth to please her."

"Hmmm. Chewy." Ziva sat on the other side of him.

"Ziva...we might have to break up at some point...you take Cassie. I'll probably just slow you down-"

"Tim-"

"I'll be able to create a diversion and keep...whoever away from her."

Ziva opened her mouth to protest then closed it sighing. She knew he was right.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I do not own NCIS and on with the show... (this show)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tim's head turned up glancing at the sun's location then he brought his attention to the trees and land surrounding them. "Okay, if we head this way." Tim pointed his hand towards the east. "I think we should be good." Ziva studied Tim's face knowing he was using all his strength to conceal the pain he was experiencing while doing a good job of it. Their primary concern was Cassie's safety; they would do everything possible to protect her even if it met one or both of them sacrificing their own well-being or... lives.

Ziva stopped abruptly. "Shhh." She stood there motionless with a finger in the air summoning their silence. Cassie was still talking but Ziva was able to listen above her soft voice. She had heard the snap of a branch followed by the crunch of autumn leaves ending abruptly. There was a strong possibility it was an animal scurrying through the woods but Ziva didn't believe in taking chances.

Ziva meticulously searched the woods behind them, her eyes directed to where the noise originated from but did not see anyone in view.

Cassie quickly perceived their sudden lack of sustained speech, watching them, intently.

Ziva could read the worry written on Tim's face telling her that he had heard it, too. He quickly resorted to communicating to her with silent hand gestures suggesting they split up. Ziva would continue the route to town with Cassie as Tim headed off in the opposite direction creating a diversion. Ziva glared at him unhappy with his suggestion until he answered her with a shrug. He signaled an apologetic, "I love you" and Ziva stubbornly answered with the same gestures he had used followed by a subdued smile. Ziva hoisted Cassie up in front of her as she wrapped her arms around Ziva's neck looking over her shoulder at Tim while walking away from him. When Cassie realized he wasn't following she anxiously waved for him to follow. Tim regretfully lifted his hand with a small salute just before they disappeared behind the trees.

Tim turned and began to talk to himself, rustling leaves and cracking branches, but careful not too sound too obvious.

Ziva walked as quietly as she could, meticulously scanning the woods in front of them for any signs of any other intruders and the hopes of an adequate hiding place that could be used as a last resort.

"Where is Tim going, Jasmine?" Ziva sighed looking down, too disconcerted to answer her. When Cassie received no response she gently brushed the hair away from Ziva's ear then cupped her hand around it talking into it gently. "Because, I miss him. He should stay with us...and he could get lost...can I, pleeeaaassse call him back?"

Ziva adjusted Cassie to the front of her body to face her, talking in a whisper into her ear. "What is your favorite toy that you would love to own when we are done with all this?"

"A stuffed llama." Ziva smiled at her. "Well, I will buy one for you when we get out of this mess. But we all have a very important part to play to assure our survival. God gave you a very special gift, the gift of bravery. And this is an important time to use it." Cassie nodded pensively then rested her chin on top of Ziva's shoulder watching the ground move below her; trusting Ziva with all her heart even if it ached. Cassie perked up when she could hear Tim start to sing one of her favorite songs to himself from a distance.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO

"Five little monkeys jumping on the bed. One fell off and hurt ...his..head. The doctor came over and... guess what he said...I thought I told you not to do that... Fred." Tim heard footsteps behind him, but continued to walk; reciting the lyrics in a sing song manner. Tim felt the tingle of caution flow through him as a gun subsequently shoved, sharply into his back.

"Don't turn around! I want you to put your hands on your head... slowly...and tell me where she is.

"Who is?"

"That little girl you were just singing to... is she with your partner nearby?"

"I just really like that song-"

The man sharply jabbed Tim in the back causing his knees to buckle. He straightened, immediately, as the man began to frisk him, roughly.

"Think you're so smart, you don't even know the words to that stupid song... you stupid fu-"

Tim withdrew his weapon from the waist of his jeans just before the man was able to grab it and swung around, shooting, as he dove to the ground..feeling a sharp pain erupt in his left arm. He ignored it rolling behind a tree then moved into a crouched position. The man, now injured, fell back and scurried behind a fallen log about thirty feet away. Tim fired, again, but missed, his injury affecting his aim.

Mumbling to himself Tim checked his arm surprised at the amount of blood already soaking his shirt sleeve. "Yeah...well..you're stupid. And, another thing...I went to MIT, so now who's a stupid...jerk-" A shot rang out, raining splinters of bark over Tim's head.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX

Cassie jumped in Ziva's arms, her eyes wide, terrified of the close proximity of the sharp crack of gunfire. Ziva darted behind a tree clutching Cassie to her chest as the little girl began to whimper softly, tears soaking Ziva's shirt. Ziva rubbed the back of the sobbing girl.

"Cassie, Tim is okay, you hear me. He will make sure we are safe." She felt the girl nod against her shoulder. Ziva questioned if she was trying to convince Cassie or herself. They sat quietly; listening...waiting.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX OXO

Tim did not know how badly the other man was injured but Tim was pretty sure he had clipped him in the shoulder. Tim wound his upper body around the trunk of the tree, trying to catch a glimpse of his attacker. He fired when he caught the quick flash of his jacket just above the fallen log. Tim pulled back, leaning against the tree breathing in shallow, painful breathes, his ribs not letting up on their aching vengeance. Black spots dotted his vision due to the rapid blood loss and unavoidable, shallow breathing.

"All you have to do is hand over the girl! You and your partner can go free!"

"Wow, your words are so convincing...duh...okay." Tim mumbled in a sarcastic, 'Scooby Doo' voice. The pressure was getting to him. All he could picture was Cassie's vulnerable, sweet face as she clutched Ziva as they walked away. He had internally vowed he would do anything to protect his girls and it now came time to honor it. He pulled the end of his shirt from his trousers and ripped a section off to wrap around his arm looking earnestly around himself, listening for any approaching movement. He searched around the tree then picked up a rock and threw it; landing it close to the log hiding the wounded man. A shot rang out.

Sweat broke out on Tim's forehead as he tried to think over the sound of his hammering heartbeat. I'm just gonna have to ambush him. There's no other way I can sneak up on him with these autumn leaves. I can't let him get away and find Ziva and Cassie. There's no other way. Tim recited a quick prayer. Okay... 1...2...3.

He ran crouched down towards a boulder that was closest to the log as another shot rang out. He yelled then fell face down sprawled out on the ground. The perpetrator rose from behind the log, slowly, staggering toward Tim, not taking his eyes off his motionless body in a thick covering of leaves and tree roots. He stepped to the side of him and kicked his shoulder rolling him over to his back. Tim altered his gun's position by his side and fired. Tim's eyes closed as he fell back holding his side as the man fell beside him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ziva, still behind a tree, clutching Cassie to her chest; listened, waiting for the shots to cease. Would they ever? One after the other. Why were so many shots being fired? How many people was Tim up against? If it wasn't for Cassie, Ziva would be retreating to assist but she couldn't leave the girl to tend to herself. Her thoughts ran wild; maybe if she could find an underground cave to hide the girl or a hollowed out log that could be disguised with leaves and rocks...there had to be some way she could help Tim.

Ziva heard movement behind her and swung around. The breeze that was docile all day was picking up, increasing her anxiousness. Tired, dried, leaves were lifted into small whirlwinds, dancing around them. Clouds skirted overhead, sporadically blocking the sun giving the forest a daunting, ominous effect. Another shot rang out followed with a yell. That was Tim's voice, Ziva thought to herself.

"What's that?" asked Cassie.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Heavy, clumsy foot steps trudged through brush, growing nearer. She drew her gun, releasing the safety, peeking around the tree, waiting for the person to be revealed. Oh, please be Tim.

"Ziva?" A sigh of relief rushed through her as she placed Cassie on the ground.

"Tim!" They both yelled at once running towards him. Tim leaned up against a tree, holding his side; his breathing quick and shallow. Tim's clothes were tattered and ripped; dirt smudged his face blended with scrapes and cuts.

Ziva felt a sudden urge to let herself collapse with relief, the day's stresses taking its toll physically on her.

Tim crumpled into Ziva's arms as she guided him to sit and lean against the tree.

Cassie hugged him around his neck. "Jasmine knew you'd be okay."

Tim's face wore a goofy grin, pleased with the results. "I had to get back to my beautiful ladies." Ziva squeezed his cheeks with one hand then gave him a sloppy kiss on the lips.

"Oh...I love you."

"That was all worth it." Tim's eyes closed as he leaned back against the tree, to rest.

Ziva inspected his bloody arm then his torso, worried over the large evidence of blood covering his shirt.

"Where were you shot Tim? Just the arm?" Tim nodded with his eyes closed. His makeshift bandage was saturated with blood. Ziva busily ripped more material from Tim's shirt to add another layer to his wounded arm.

Cassie checked his other arm lifting it and bending it at the elbow, then putting her ear against it to listen. "Everything seems okay over here, Jasmine." She stood, scanning Tim for more injuries then opened one of his eyelids, leaning over for a closer inspection.

"No con...scussions, eeder." Ziva smirked, meeting her eyes to Tim's, both having a silent chuckle.

Cassie finished her exam then softly sat on his lap leaning her head on his chest; fortunately, keenly aware of his hurt side, avoiding his injury. Tim's arm wrapped around her in protective cover as he kissed the top of her head.

Ziva could see the calming affect Cassie had on Tim; his breathing progressively stabalizing. "Tim what happened?" Tim blinked his eyes open, "Well...there was one man..but, he's now out of commission."

"Well...if he's out of dem, make sure he doesn't take any of our commissions." Ziva let herself giggle at Cassie's misunderstood protectiveness.

A rough breeze blew through the trees whipping their hair around their faces. Ziva removed her hair tie from her wrist to fix Cassie's long red, curly hair into a ponytail. She then handed her, her water bottle. Cassie slurped, dribbling some on her chin, then rubbed it with the back of her hand smearing dirt across it."Want some, Tim?"

"Its okay, Cass-"  
"Tim have some, you need all the help you can get to build back your strength." Tim obliged.

"I'm chilly." said Cassie. A few stray sprinkles started to pelt their faces. Ziva took their jackets out of Cassie's backpack then helped Tim with his.

"Honey, I hate to say this but we have to get a move on. The weather is picking up-"

"Please...just a few more minutes." He leaned back but his eyes flew open when they all heard a large branch break and fall to the ground with a heavy thud nearby.

"Okay, now is as good a time as any." said Tim.  
"Okay, Miss Cassie,what do you say, ready to continue on with our journey? We should be very close to town.

"Okay, Mr. Tim. You can lean on me if you want."

"Why...thank you."

Ziva and Cassie pulled Tim up, each grabbing a hand. He lightly placed his hand on Cassie's shoulder. The wind was so strong Tim tightened his grip on Cassie's shoulder, irrationally worried the wind would carry her off. A flash of lightening brightened the gloom as crashing thunder followed. Cassie grabbed onto Tim's leg fiercely. Tim reached down and patted her back.

"Not having a good day, huh? Don't worry, I gotchya covered." Cassie looked up smiling at him, appreciatively.

"Oh! Look! You guys, I can see... its a diner! " They could all see the lights of the establishment through the trees across a short area of tall grass that led to the back door of a diner.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kind of short but next should be much longer :) Reviews welcome


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, I do not own NCIS and yadda, yadda... Reviews welcome and thanks for the past ones, and E.D. (if you're still out there) Chapter 1 didn't go into great length but Cassie was witness to her father's murder, I will go into further detail next chapter, thanks, Shelly

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Okay..the first thing we have to do is call in with a sitrep."

They took off their jackets as they entered, attracting the attention of the two people inside.

Ziva was beside Tim when she touched his arm, scrutinizing him.

"What?"

She reached up and pulled out a small twig that was nestled deep in his hair.

"Honey...my arm is bleeding profusely, my shirt is ripped... and...well, I can go on...but, you're worried about a twig?"

"First impressions, Tim."

"Yeah, well, we look like we spent a day with Rambo."

"Oh dear, goodness gracious, look what the cat drugged in. Looks like a small bunch of drowned rats if you ask me!"

Tim smugly winked at Ziva.

"Just come on in and sit yourselves down, honeys." A waitress who resembled a shorter Winona Judd stood behind the counter motioning for them to enter as she grabbed a pot of coffee and a couple of mugs from under the counter, leading them to a booth.

It was your usual diner, a Formica-covered bar with stools bolted in front of it and a kitchen behind it. But the shelves, coolers and bar were vacant of any cakes, pies or condiments.

"Welcome to Lulu's, I'm Lulu and that's the ol' ball and chain, Earl, boarding the windows." An older man with a white beard acknowledged them with a congenial wave; a hammer in his hand.

"Well, hi Lulu...I'm Ziva, and I was hoping we could have that booth behind the wall...for privacy?"

"Well...of course...even though you're the only ones in the joint." Lulu chuckled.

"Oh my, and look at this sweet little thing." Lulu bent down to Cassie's eye level. "And what is your name baby?"

Clinging to Tim's leg, her fingers nervously fidgeting in her mouth, Cassie hesitated with her response.

"Its, Cassie. But I'm not a baby. I'm five." Cassie put up five fingers as she counted them, individually, pointing to each one for confirmation.

"Oh you're right, you are a big girl. I bet you would just love a chocolate milkshake, am I right?" LuLu looked at Tim for an answer. "Daddy is that okay?"

Cassie giggled. "He's not my daddy; he's my Tim."

Lulu placed her hand on Tim's shoulder. Ziva saw the concern wash over her face noticing the bloody bandage on his upper arm. "Well, then, is that okay, Tim?"

"You better make it strawberry, right, Cass?" Cassie nodded, a proud smile growing on her face. Lulu touched her nose, winking. The three collapsed into the booth picking up their menus.

Lulu poured Tim and Ziva their coffees. "Okay, so far we got one cow in the strawberry patch."

Cassie giggled with her hands over her mouth, kneeling in the booth to bring her eyes leveled with the adults'. "Did you hear what she just said?" The sweet innocence softened the frightful edge of the atmosphere.

"Now what in tarnation are ya' all doing out and about and not home snug in a rug, safe?" Cassie giggled followed with a snort. "Haven't you heard the forecast? They're predicting a twister. That's why Earl over there is boarding up them windows."

"And why aren't you both home safe, too?" asked Ziva.

"Now that's a question disguised as a answer, sneaky pants. This is my home honey. Me and Earl owned this place all our lives. Married at sixteen; raised twelve kids. And you're the reason we're here; for scragglers as yourselves."

"I guess we must look pretty scarey, we ran into some trouble, bit of a car accident-" said Tim.

"We flipped! And there was a fire...and a 'plosion, and gunshots and, and... Tim hurt his arm." Cassie sat back in the booth, winded. Tim and Ziva exchanged nervous looks.

"Woooweee! Well...ya' all sound like a good, HBO movie. And looks like you're in for some more troubles with this threatening weather. No tellin' what's gonna happen. Lemme get your shake and I'll be right back." Lulu leaned in and whispered in Tim's ear. "And I'll get a bandaide for you."

"Thanks." Tim smiled, appreciatively. Lulu tossled his hair, then halted, pulling out part of a dried leaf.

"Hmmm." Lulu studied it for a second then smiled, pinching his cheek.

Tim blushed.

She turned slowly winking at Ziva before she headed to the kitchen.

Ziva leaned across the table. "Tim, I'm going to go ask Lulu if I could use the phone."

"Great, I'll just keep the lil' munchkin here, occupied."

"Yeah! We could play a game!"

Ziva ran into Lulu before she entered the kitchen.

"Would you happen to have a phone I could use, Lulu?"  
"Sorry, honey. Phones are out due to the high winds. From the looks of it I bet you could really use one, too. Looks to me you're in some kind of trouble." They both looked over to the booth that Tim and Cassie were sitting in as they played eye spy. Cassie was kneeling behind Tim with her hands over his eyes whispering in his ear. Tim was trying to explain to her that he needed his eyes in order to play. She laughed keeping her hands in place.

"That boy looks like he could use a doctor. He's obviously in a lot of pain; keeps grabbing his side. You all look like you've been through the mill and back."

"We are federal agents and we are on a case-"

"To protect that sweet, innocent child?"

"Lets just say, she is very important to us."

"And it looks to me like you will do everything and anything in your power to protect her."

"Yes, you are right. She is a special, little girl who has already endured far more than most adults have. She deserves better-" Ziva looked over at Cassie. Earl had joined them with some medical supplies for Tim's arm. He was applying a new bandage as they conversed. Cassie was adding her two cents to the conversation when she felt compelled.

"And you're the two who will make sure that happens. Gotchya. Well, then me and Earl will help you in any way we can." Ziva smiled and hugged the woman.

Ziva's voice cracked as she bit her bottom lip. "You're an angel, Lulu."

"Well..that's a first. But after raising twelve kids of my own I know what my priorities are. Come hell or high water-"

Ziva held onto Lulu's arm. "Which is coming."

Ziva noticed movement out towards the edge of the parking lot. A black sedan had parked and three men had exited making their way cautiously toward the entrance of the diner. One of them was running towards the back.

"Lulu, looks like the tornado has landed."

"Tim! Get Cassie!" She waved them to the back.

Tim picked up Cassie, running towards the kitchen. Earl followed behind them.

"Ziva, I think they know we're here."

"LuLu, is there another way out- "

"We have a storm cellar...maybe we could hide. Besides...its probably a good idea with this storm coming." Earl moved a mat on the floor revealing a trap door.

"Lulu, I want you and Earl to go downstairs with Cassie, Tim and I will disguise the door so they will never know it is there."

Earl stood holding the trap door open. "Nah, come on...I'll stay up here with Tim and all the ladies go down into the cellar." said Earl.

"We are trained agents, Earl, thank you but I want you down their protecting Lulu and Cassie." Earl dissonantly obliged as he waited for everyone to enter. Lulu entered first as Tim handed Cassie to her but, Cassie held firm, gripping Tim's shirt, not letting go. Ziva could see the tears well in Tim's eyes as he pried her small fingers from the material.

"Its okay babe." Ziva barely heard Tim's assuring words to her.

"Tim...Jasmine..I want you to come-"

Lulu carried her down the ladder, followed by Earl.

"Take care of yourselves, honey. We'll be praying for you." Ziva helped Earl lower the heavy door to the shelter.

"Ziva, no you go down, too. I can't let you-"

"No, Tim! You are injured and Cassie is safe with Lulu and Earl in the shelter. Besides, it is too late." Tim drew in a breathe.

They replaced the large mat that went over the door then slid a table over that. The door to the kitchen swung open revealing two men from the car. Tim's back was to the door as the first man grabbed his collar pulling him back, off his feet then shoving him forward into a wall.

Ziva drew her weapon, "Federal agents-" Another man who had come in from the back crept up behind Ziva shoving a gun in her back. Ziva swung around striking the man as his gun went off entering the wall beside Tim. She managed to pin the man to the wall then threw an uppercut to his jaw followed by a roundhouse punch to his nose. He instantly bent over crying, clutching his nose in agony.

Tim had twisted, tackling one of them, forcing him into the opposite wall, punching his face. Another, grabbed him from behind locking him into a sleeper hold converting it into a choke hold. Tim began to counteract but a man stepped in front of him with a gun pointed into his chest accompanied with a verbal warning. Spots began to cloud his vision and his body lungs were deprived the oxygen to fight, while the man held firm.

Ziva was broad sided with a backfist to the side of her head, as she staggered, her vision dissapating. She blindly threw a backfist behind her, failing to connect, her senses weakening. A sudden thud to the back of her head and she fell, sprawled out on her back. She turned her head to see Tim's face, just inches from hers, his eyes closed, lying on his stomach. She reached out laying her hand on his shoulder as her eyes fluttered, closed.


	6. Chapter 6

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX O

Ziva woke to the strong gusts of wind rattling the walls and window and the sound of tiny rocks pelting the kitchen's windows that Earl had not had a chance to board. She sat with her hands tied behind her to a post with some kind of plastic-coated cable. She began to twist her wrists, optimistic the smooth covering could eventually be loosened. She blinked her eyes to focus as her head spun, fighting the nausea. She lifted her head slowly looking across the kitchen. There was a man on each side of Tim holding his arm with another man in front of him demanding Cassie's whereabouts. Tim was kneeling, dazed, an indistinct expression on his beaten face as blood ran down the side of his head.

"Tell me or we start using your girlfriend as the next primary means of entertainment!"

"We...dropped her at her...desti..destination..a while go."

The man kicked Tim in his side. Tim doubled over, unable to breathe. "Yeah, yeah-" He kicked him again. "Destination, dropped off, blah,blah. Friggin broken record."

The man grabbed Tim's jaw to bring his head up to look directly into his eyes, but Tim's eyes were closed. "I don't like your answer." He yanked his hands away with disgust as Tim's head fell forward.

"Tie him to the post..there." Tim didn't fight as he hung loosely from their grip, standing him in front of the beam, tying his hands above his head hanging them over a hook on the back of the post. His head bowed forward. Ziva yearned for Tim's acknowledgement; a look, gesture, but he was too weak to raise his head. Ziva was now able to see what they had done to him while she was unconscious. His gunshot wound was bleeding, again, and his face was now bruised along with the previous cuts and scrapes. His shirt was further ripped and tattered so she was able to see the severe dark bruises that covered his full torso. He looked like he was at the end of his rope. After Tim was tied, the leading man's two adversaries; stood by, patiently waiting, for another order.

"Aah...I see someone is awake." The man drew his attention to Ziva walking over to her. "Maybe you can be a more valuable source of information...he bored me, with his, we don't have her, yadda, yadda crap. Now you can tell me something I need to know. I bet you know where she is because if you don't there is going to be some serious woop ass to pay...from the both of you." Ziva glared at the man, shooting daggers of fire. She sat like a rock and didn't cower from his confident threats. She detected a flash of hesitancy run over his face that morphed into anger. She had been trained for situations like this but Tim had not so she wanted to refocus his attention to herself.

"What makes you think we would hand a child over to you monsters?" The winds howled and the interior lights flickered creating a frantic immediacy in Ziva's survival mode; unable to see his actions in the pitch black.

"We've searched this entire establishment, we'll just burn it down with you two tied up in it."

The man looked so self-satisfied in his Armani suit and smug replies.

"Do what you see fit, this is how it is."

"Dammit to hell." He slapped a can of tomatoes from a counter as it crashed to the far wall. "Don't you see? Her father was a spy, stealing highly classified materials from within our corporation; information that should not have leaked out...with the potential of ruining us. Or...getting into competitive hands bringing on more disaster. And, I don't know where the hell he hid them." The man had come closer to Ziva as now she could see the veins bulging in his neck with rage. He still appeared calm but Ziva knew he was a time bomb ready to explode.

Ziva's interogator walked aimlessly about the kitchen while he spoke to Ziva inspecting different objects picking them up then putting them back. He came to a long bladed knife, studying its edge and point, twirling it in his hand as his eyes looked over the edge of the blade to meet Ziva's. "We believe his daughter can lead us to that information. We don't want to kill her...we just want to spend time with her."

"How could a child lead you to highly classified information? Her father wouldn't have put her in such a dire situation-"  
"You obviously had never known her father. An ipod, laptop... something the kid played with that her father could have used to store codes, passwords. Somewhere no one would think to look."

"She. Was. A. Witness. You do not want her alive."

The man turned on one of the burners laying the knife's blade across the flame. A distant flash of lightening brightened the room creating a strobe affect.

"I'm not listening to any more. She is some where safe and negotiation isn't an option-"

"Well, I can still try."

The rumble of thunder shook the walls accompanied by the sheer force of the high winds. The lights flickered once again.

"It will get you no where, except deeper into trouble with the law-"

"Yea, yeah...whatever. So...who's first?"

"Well, he's out...I'm sure you will get no where with him-" said Ziva.

"Ahh, that's cute. Protecting your little boyfriend." The man retrieved the knife from the flame. Ziva detected a quick shimmer from a ring on one of his fingers just before the blade of the knife, also, shimmered, twirling it. The man stood on the side of Tim and grabbed the back of his hair to pull up his head then let go, rousing him. Tim moaned, his eyes slowly opening.

"Ziva?" He attempted to focus his eyes, narrowing them, looking at Ziva from across the room. "Are you okay?"

Ziva sadly smiled, with tears breaking through. She pulled in a sharp gasp to hold back a sob.

The man stepped closer to Tim grabbing a fistful of his shirt causing the edge of his shirt to rise revealing his stomach. He ran the point of the red-hot blade over his taunt belly, as Tim squeezed his eyes containing his anguish. He futility pulled in his stomach to desperately avoid the penetration of the blade. Ziva could not imagine the pain Tim was suffering from the searing, sharp point. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Please! Stop! I can tell you-"

"Ziva... No!" Ziva could see the point of the blade beginning to penetrate. Blood seeped in a straight line over his belly.

"I'll tell you, I...will..tell you. Just please stop!"

Faint cries from Cassie from under the floor grew into Ziva's awareness; but the louder sound, like that of a freight train drowned it out. It brought the man's attention towards the window as he released Tim's shirt. He walked closer, his eyes wide, unable to talk till finally, he whispered. "Son of a bitch." The lights went out for good as the noise became unbearable...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs and DiNozzo arrived on the scene followed by Ducky and Palmer parking the van next to them. The diner was still intact except for a good part of the kitchen where it looked like the tornado had briefly touched down to cause a majority of destruction. The roof had essentially been torn off. Items from the diner littered the property; walls were partly torn away, decimated and splintered allowing partial view to the inside. The rescue crew were already working and clearing, searching for survivors.

"Found one..alive!"

Gibbs and company made their way closer...careful not to get into the rescue team's way staying outside the perimeter of the establishment. A stretcher was brought out. Gibb's heart hammered against his chest as he looked at the the blanket covered person.

"Ziva?"

She was awake and protesting their insistence that she be carried out on the stretcher. She tried to sit up as they futilely struggled to push her back down.

"I am fine! Why can't you believe me? There are armed men in there who are very dangerous-"

"Mam, we found you unconscious-"  
"I was resting, I had a hard day...and don't call me...mam."

Gibbs smiled as he drew closer to her side with Tony trailing behind.

"Ziva, you're okay! Was probie in there with you?" Tony stood next to Gibbs, looking over the area for any sign of his coworker.

"Gibbs? Tony? How did you find us-never mind tell me later. I know where McGee was when the tornado touched, if they would just let me assist I can find him in a minute fat."

Palmer standing in the foreground, chuckled. "Flat. Minute flat, Ziva." Everyone eyed Palmer. Palmer cleared his throat.

"Glad you're okay, Ziva."

They had laid down the stretcher as Gibbs kneeled next to her and listened to her concerns, wholeheartedly.

"Gibbs, you have to let me back in there, they tortured him, stabbed him, he has broken ribs and maybe a collapsed lung. He needs us...now!"

"Ziva, calm down. You have a pretty nasty head wound that needs to be checked out, I'll go in-"

Ducky had just walked onto the scene. "Why, Ziva, are we ever glad to see you." Ziva was excited to hear the familiar voice as she turned, searching for Ducky.

"Gibbs! Ducky, please tell them. You have to get McGee...and Cassie..they are both still in there. Cassie... and a few others are under the kitchen floor-"

"Under the floor?" Gibbs was working his way towards the damaged diner as Ziva yelled more information of their estimated locations to him before he was out of sight.

"A root cellar. And, and, Muh-Gee, he was tied up to a beam right in front of me; across the kitchen in front of a large stainless steel sink. You have to get them Gibbs!" Gibbs ran to an opening where Ziva had just been taken out.

"Excuse me sir, you can't go in there." One of the paramedics tried to hold Gibbs' arm.  
"I was a former Marine gunnery sergeant plus my son is in there! So...yeah. I'm goin' in." The young man stepped aside wearing the same look everyone else had in the past, once confronted by the notorious, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Tony looked at Ziva clenching his jaw. "I think another tornado just touched down."

"Ducky, please let me help Gibbs-"  
"Now young lady, not until I check you out thoroughly-"  
"Ducky!" Ducky used a flashlight to check her pupils.

"My young lady, you are as fit as a fiddle."  
Ziva briefly cupped Ducky's cheek to bring him closer to kiss him. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you." Ducky grinned letting Ziva pass.

Gibbs turned when Ziva entered. The dust from broken sheet rock that had not yet settled floated in the sun's rays that found their way through the vacant spaces of the broken walls.

"It better be okay that you're in here.

"Ducky gave me the go ahead."

They both yelled for McGee not getting a response.

"Ziva. What area would we find the little girl?"

"Cassie, Lulu and Earl should be over in this area. We had placed a table and mat over the door to conceal there hiding place."

"Lu...lu?" asked Gibbs.

"She is a dual owner of the diner. They helped us protect Cassie."

"Right here mam?" Ziva glared at the young man as he tried to ignore her, quickly bringing his attention to the mess in front of him. Other members of the crew also, began to remove the piles of destruction from the area Ziva suggested.

They kept calling McGee's name listening for his reply. They both saw the dusty hand at the same time, poking out from a pile of splintered wood and tangled metal scraps. Gibbs kneeled down to check for a pulse.

Ziva knew by his body language that he did not detect one as he stared down at the inmobile hand. She drew in a deep breathe as she drew nearer. She looked closer. "Gibbs, that man has short, pudgy fingers-"

"Tim has long, slender fingers," Gibbs smiled with relief. "I was nervous there, for a minute."

"That's the man who was interrogating us. I can remember his ring." Ziva frowned with disgust seeing the, now dusty, ring on his index finger.  
"Well, he's dead." Ziva felt a numbed release spread throughout her body. How many guys were interrogating you?"

"There should be two more."

They continued to meticulously move damaged materials from the area Ziva had last seen McGee. Ziva became irratated with the slow progression. He could be dying...she threw a piece of mangled metal across the room with a aggravated screech.

"Mam, let us-"

"You call me mam one more time, so help me God."

"Ziver!" Gibbs put a hand on her shoulder. "Slowly..." Gibbs began to remove the broken wood and metel with a calm motion hoping Ziva would follow his lead. "You're not gonna help him with that attitude."

"You're right Gibbs, sorry."

They painstakingly continued to help the crew strategically move mangled materials from the hopeful area it covered. Ziva felt her impatience rise again till finally under a full-sized plank lay Tim on his side.

"Careful! Untie his wrists. Tim?" Gibbs was kneeling on the side of him, his hand on his shoulder."Tim, can you hear me?"

Tim lay still, unresponsive. Ziva's hand covered her mouth to fight the burst of emotion that wanted to control her. Ziva kneeled down next to him, wiping dust and mud from his face calmly talking to him. A paramedic was next to her, working on him checking his pupils and heart rate. He raised his shirt to reveal the extreme injuries to his abdomen. Ziva watched as the medic cleansed the wound then dressed it.

"Please, Tim." Ziva held on to his hand, rubbing her thumb in circles over the top.

Gibbs and Ziva looked up, their attention drawn to a faint pounding coming from the floor accompanied with soft cries for help. They were getting close. The large stain-less steel table was now visible.

"Cassie is probably terrified." Tears ran down Ziva's face.

"We found another one! " A rescue member from across the kitchen waited for Gibbs to make eye contact then the worker shook his head.

"Ziva, is that another man from the group that was after the girl?" Gibbs asked for her confirmation.

Ziva peered over the piles of debrie to the dead man. "Yes, but there is one more-"

Ducky entered, scanning the ruined kitchen. "Jethro, someone told me you found-" Ducky stopped realizing Tim was incoherent. He made his way to Tim still lying on the floor where he was found. "My. You have seen better days my young boy." Ducky asked the paramedic working on Tim for his vitals. Gibbs stood by Ducky to get his take on Tim's condition.

"Gibbs, they have found another man out back...underneath his car. Apparently the car must have been lifted by the cyclone then dropped onto the man. Most unfortunate. Tony is processing the scene."

"Ziva? We'll need your confirmation-"

"Of course, Gibbs."

The crew were now lifting the table while moving the last large pieces of items that held the door down. The heavy door began to lift while the crew pried it open.

"Jasmine! Tim?" Ziva could hear Lulu trying to calm down the terrified girl. Ziva worked her way to the door to greet three people she deeply cared about but had only met within the last few days. She kneeled at the opening to help Cassie out of the hiding place. He face ascended through the opening, her eyes blinking from the lights. She immediately located Ziva in her sights reaching out to her. Ziva grasped the girl to her chest, clinging to her as she rocked her.

"Cassie, honey, are you okay?" Ziva winked at Lulu and Earl as they made their way out of the cellar. Ziva was relieved to find them all safe.

"Jasmine...it was so loud and I heard you yelling for Tim and I was so scared."  
"They're working on Tim right now. Our good friend Ducky is here to make sure he gets better, see?" Cassie looked across the room, appearing skeptical, looking at Tim's motionless body.

"But he always gets hurt but then he gets better. Why is he just lying there, Ziva? Could you wake him up so I can talk to him? About the tornado and...stuff." Ziva hugged Cassie's head to her lips, kissing her softly, appreciating her innocence.

Ziva carried Cassie close to Tim overlooking Ducky's shoulder. "See? Ducky is a very good doctor. You'll get him better, right Ducky?"

Ducky looked at the sweet girl, comfortable in Ziva's arms. "Besides the fact Timothy is a very strong, young lad." Ducky made eye contact with Ziva, discreetly showing his concern. "Well, its time to get young Timothy buckled up and taken to the hospital where we they have the facilities that are more suitable for his needs."

Ducky leaned in close to Ziva. "Maybe it best if Cassie were to give Tim a quick goodbye."

"Of course, Ducky."

Ziva whispered in Cassie's ear. "Here you go, Cass. Can you tell Tim goodbye for now?"


	8. Chapter 8

Tim's first thought was the abrupt awareness of excruciating pain he was feeling in his torso, it seemed to radiate through the entire area. He took a breathe but the pain cut it short. He blinked his eyes, the first view of a ceiling, but the lights were too bright. His arm, also ached with a vengeance. He was confused to where he could possibly be, concentrating aggressively with his eyes closed, scrolling through his memory banks to come up with an answer. Driving...the woods, Earl, Lulu...then the loud, growing noise, like steady thunder getting closer until it felt it was on top of them, shaking the walls, turning everything into a scattered darkness. Where was Ziva...Cassie! He fully awoke, sitting up with a start, trying to center.

A sudden sense of comforting presence calmed him; lulling voices surrounding him. He felt guiding hands on his shoulders, holding firm; too weak and sore to resist.

"Timmy? I was so scared!"

"You look like you went a few rounds with The Hulk."

"Is he okay?"

"Why, Timothy, dear boy...let me check your vitals." He felt the coolness of a stethascope on his chest.

"Please lay back, honey."

"He's disoriented because of the slight concussion."

"You did it kid. I'm proud of you." His hair was tossled.

"We are safe. You did it honey. You kept us safe. Now you need to heal. You need to rest. It is my turn to protect you."

A gentle hand lay over his forehead, soothing and caressing. Hands compassionately rubbed his arms, legs. Tim sunk back into the bed able to rest, thankful for the closeness and reassurance of his team; family. Sleep came easy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Next time he woke the room was dark and the pain had dissipated helping him wake up alert and sharp. He heard steady breathing to the right of him. Ziva was curled up on what looked to be a very uncomfortable, cushioned, yellow chair. Her arms were splayed over the sides of it's arms, her legs bent underneath her as her mouth was partly open, with just a hint of a snore. At least that was the term Ziva insisted he use. 'I don't snore well, maybe just a hint.'

Snore or no snore she was still adorable while she slept. Tim noticed a bloodied bandage on her forehead. Hadn't she told him she was okay? And where was Cassie? Well, he'd have to wait to ask her, she was out cold and there was no way he was about to wake her. He did wish she would have climbed into bed with him, though. She looked so uncomfortable, besides, he really missed her; yearning for her touch and closeness.

He thought back, now, distinctly remembering the frightening noise of the oncoming tornado and the incredible feeling of helplessness that washed over him; tied to the post unable to protect her. But, here she sat, sleeping, breathing, looking just as gorgeous as ever. Sure, her hair was a frizzy mess, she wasn't wearing any makeup, her clothes were torn and dirty but, she was utterly beautiful. She could be dressed in anything (or nothing) and she would always take his breathe away at first glance. He never knew hospitals to have such great scenery.

He rolled to his side adjusting himself until he was comfortable nestling his hands under the side of his face as he watched Ziva sleep; soaking her in as he drifted... He was content knowing she was alive, but he still had a nagging feeling about Cassie...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ziva stretched with a big yawn, accidentally finishing with a loud sigh. She froze, slapping her hand over her mouth checking to see if she had woke him. He looked like a content little boy, dreaming of cowboys and fire trucks, a sincere smile on his beaten face.

She leaned in closer resting her elbows on the bed placing her chin in her palm to study his face, fix his hair and caress his cheek. She giggled when the corner of his mouth tugged into a big grin tickled by her touch. He mumbled, then finished with a broken chuckle. His eyes opened and was startled to see her face so close to his, then settled back with a relaxed smile.

"Oh Tim, you are finally awake. How are you sweetie?"

"Ahh, not bad, just really sore...tired. How are you? Why do you have a bandage on your head?"

"I'm fine...just a bump...no con..scussions; as Cassie would say." Ziva giggled stroking his hair back then a frown grew on her face.

Tim struggled to sit up, too afraid to ask about Cassie. Ziva laid a hand on his chest.

"Tim, Tim, don't worry, she's fine."

"Are you sure? You seem...sad."

"I guess I'm still dealing with all we went through in such a short time."

"I could understand that. Where is she? She wasn't hurt?"

"No. Earl, Lulu and Cass came out of that cellar, unscathed. Cassie was happy as a lark. She explained to me how she ate jarred pickles and beets, played eye spy with Earl, talked about her adventure through the woods, then the sound of the tornado and how scary it was. But, she had then prayed to God to protect us all. You should have seen her face when she realized God must have good ears to have heard her through all the noise." Ziva took a breathe studying the blanket on Tim's bed then running her fingertips over his arm trailing the edges of the bandage.

"She was very worried about you because you would not wake...and I..was, too. Ducky insisted we get you to the hospital, quickly." A tear ran over Ziva's cheek, she sniffled wiping the back of her hand over her nose.

Tim's eyes were blurry with tears watching Ziva explain the scene he was unable to witness. Sad, he had put her through this. He held her hand.

"She wanted to say goodbye to you...so she shook your shoulder, in her gentle way... ever so carefully. But you were out, Tim and you really needed to go to the hospital...you're breathing was worsening, so...she kissed your cheek." Ziva delicately pointed to a place on Tim's face.

Tim swallowed hard. "She's gone? But...why..where?"

"You have to understand, the case is not yet solved. They don't know if or how many more people are involved. They weren't about to take any chances of someone getting a hold of her, hurting her. There is a big investigation, pending. Gibbs and Tony have a good start on it-"

"But...she's okay."

"Yes. She is okay."

Tim sighed. How could he be so happy and, yet so sad at the same time?

"Will we ever see her again, Ziva?"

Ziva carefully laid her head over his heart, sleepy, but happy she could feel his strong beat vibrate to her very soul.

"I don't know, Tim."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own NCIS, really...you can check my garage. Last Chapter, thanks for favin', followin' and readin'

They strolled the cobblestone path, holding hands, a healing quiet had mutually settled over them since the days of their time with Cassie. Tim threw a quick wave to Mickey then ventured a glimpse towards Ziva, studying her expression.

"It feels like we are missing... someone important, huh?"

"You have put my thoughts into words..."

"The way she could make you laugh even while in the midst of danger..."

"The way she had an unusual spin on things, that came out of no where and was so fantastically humorous."

"The way she loved raisins."

"And, Disney movies."

"And, strawberry milk. When Earl had brought her that shake I couldn't believe how fast she drank it...she doesn't even get ice cream headaches. That is an impressive quality." The corner of Tim's mouth tugged, appreciating the reflection.

Ziva smiled, admiring the attentiveness he had held towards Cassie.

"For knowing her for such a short time she really made an impression on us."

"One I will never forget." Pluto bounced to the side of Ziva rolling his head as his tongue wagged from his forever open mouth. She patted him on the nose.

"So..do you like Disney World?"

"Yes.."

"But you would have loved to have seen her reactions to all of the attractions?"

"Again, with the words in my mouth."

"You're such a mom."

She blushed, nodding to him. Ziva was developing an 'itchin' and Tim had sensed it.

Since Cassie had been whisked away; her case unsolved; they had both felt that a terrifying and...special, time in their lives was abruptly interrupted; unfinished; especially for Tim as he was unable to tell Cassie goodbye. So...with a suggested leave of absence from the director, Ziva had asked Tim if he would like to spend it at Disney World since she had never been. Tim instantly agreed, excited for the time away for rest, fun and one on one time with Ziva.

Tim's eyes surveyed the area for their next point of interest. He hopped up in place when he found it, tugging on Ziva's arm. "Let's get our pictures taken in the booth-" Tim pointed to the photo kiosk.

"Oh. Tim I look ugly with lack of sleep..." They had both been suffering persistent nightmares, each soothing each other with soft words of encouragement and gentle caresses when one came on throughout the night.

Tim stopped and guided Ziva in front of him, close enough so their bodies touched, wrapping his arms around her waist. Agitated, he snorted air through his nose. "Don't ever say that, you are never ...ugly. You're tired eyes combined with that beautiful smile remind me of one of the many reasons why I love you so much. Your strength has helped me through this, you know. Get me back on my feet."

Ziva playfully swatted him, blushing, thankful for his heartfelt praise. She hadn't realized just how much she had needed his compliment and appreciation at this point. "Thank you, Tim." She waved him forward. "Well..lets take our picture. Actually, I could use one for my wallet."

Tim's energy perked at her building enthusiasm.

They both enjoyed acting silly in front of a screen that flashed every five seconds to capture a moment in time that they would always remember. Ziva sat on Tim's lap, her arms wrapped around his waist while they took turns kissing each other on the cheek and laughing.

Tim rushed out of the booth eager to snatch the photos before Ziva had a chance. Maybe he could tease her and request a special favor for later before he allowed her to look. His laugh stopped abruptly as his face paled, eyebrows furrowing. Ziva was puzzled to see the intense melancholy suddenly shadow his face, something about the first photo pulling him into a deep reverie.

"Now, Tim tell me I do not look that bad-" Ziva looked over his shoulder gasping. Tim held the photo of a little girl clutching a stuffed llama in front of her chest with a big smile across her exhuberant, pudgy face. The llama Ziva had promised to buy her once they had returned home.

"Tim...how can that be?" Tim, concentrated as he searched groups of people from a distance, a hand on his forehead shading his squinting eyes.

They both took a moment more, staring at the picture, breathing in each line and crinkle in her face, the patterns on the clothes she wore, the green ribbons in her long, red hair.

"Is that a llama?" Tim had a confused smile, his mouth crooked looking at Ziva.

"I had asked her what she would like for being so brave...that is what she said she wanted. I feel bad I was never able to buy her one." Tim studied the picture longer, admiring it, with a sparkle in his eye. Ziva could see his thoughts tossing; as a big toothy grin formed turning to look her in the eyes.

He bumped Ziva with his shoulder. "So...whaddya say we hit the Alladin attraction."

"Again with the words in my mouth."

The...end


End file.
